1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for forming a touch panel electrode protective film, a transfer film, a laminate, a protective film for a touch panel electrode, a method for forming the protective film, a capacitive input device, and an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been suggested, in regard to capacitive input devices (touch panels), to form a transparent resin layer having a high refractive index on a transparent electrode pattern, in view of lowering visibility of the transparent electrode.
For example, the curable transparent resin layer described in JP2014-108541A is known.
Furthermore, it has been suggested to laminate a transfer material on a substrate at the time of producing a capacitive input device. For example, the transfer film and photosensitive sheet described in JP2014-108541A or JP5304973B are known.
Also, regarding an insulating material for a printed wiring board, or a curable composition used for forming a color filter or the like, the compositions described in JP2013-145284A, JP2009-217040A, and JP2009-237420A are known.